Good For Inspiration
by angel-death-dealer
Summary: It's nice to have something this real that we can share. She mused aloud, burying her head into the grove of Jack's shoulder which she knew fit her head perfectly. Jate fluff. Oneshot.


**Nothing but cuteness, fluff, and jabies in this one I'm afraid, so if you're allergic to jate cheese, you may want to disappear or give yourself some adrenaline. The lyrics are from Snow Patrol's Fifteen Minutes Old.**

The hospital corridor was loud and noisy, filled with the bustling sounds of the various happenings around him. Doctors were rushing backwards and forwards, gathering files and preparing for surgery. Families were on their way to get coffee, or heading further along the corridor to visit their relatives on one of the many wards of the hospital wing. Yet, as preoccupied as everyone was, he only had eyes for one person in the hospital corridor.

_I'm good for inspiration, aren't I?  
You will find._

Jack pressed his hand beside his forehead, beside the skin which had already been flattened by the weight of his adoration which pressed it against the glass. This glass was all that seperated him from the tiny form that lay sleeping before him.

_Well, close the door and I'll go anywhere_

He had been there for over an hour now, just watching. He knew that he had been there a long time, but he couldn't even think about moving. Standing here, watching over the fragile body, felt so right, that even if it was wrong he would have done it. He almost laughed at how his instinct had appeared so quickly, and already he knew that he would have died, just for the happiness of this child.

_You can take me from this bed onto so much more_

"Hey."

_Care for you, I will_

He heard the tiny voice from beside him, and turned to see Kate heading towards him.

_Can I have a picture of you tonight?_

"Hey." He smiled back to her, the grin that plastered his face still residing from when it had been put there the previous morning.

_Keep it with me always in my mind_

Kate came to stand at his side, and he removed his hand from the glass, pulling his pressed forehead back from its cool surface to wrap his arm around her. She joined him in watching the baby, as she slept peacefully, unaware that they were both watching her.

_Touch me, cause I can't move_

"You should be resting." Jack pointed out to Kate, who still had tiredness written all over her body. She was exhausted from the delivery, which had been long and hard work for her, but she had still not stopped smiling.

_I can barely breathe_

She nodded. "I know." She agreed, never taking her eyes off the baby. "I just had to see her." She sighed lightly, smiling at the baby that slept soundly, ignoring the sounds of the babies who were crying around her.

_Speechless_

Jack turned away from the baby to see Kate's face fully. She was glowing with motherhood, and the simple air of happiness radiated from her rosy red cheeks. Although her eyes were tired, and there was a small dark presence underneath her eyelids, the green orbs sparkled with an uncontrollable desire to freeze time and remain exactly where she was. Her hair, once pulled into a pony-tail, was now falling out at the front, the shorter layers of curls framing her face with an auburn halo which shimmered under the corridor lights.

_Breathless_

"That was your excuse half an hour ago." Jack smirked at her, having only watched her pad away from his side to get some rest then.

_I can't tell you if I'm here or not_

She smiled up at him, leaning her head on his shoulder as she turned once again to look at the baby that their love had created. No wonder she was so beautiful. "I just can't stand to be away from her." She admitted, pure adoration streaming from her eyes towards her baby. She looked up at him, noticing the same look of love in his eyes. "From the look of things, neither can you."

_Running both legs tied together_

Caught out, he laughed, bringing her closer, and complimenting her lips with a soft kiss which she happily accepted. "She's so beautiful." Jack said, for the thousandth time in only a day, as he payed close attention to the closed eyelids, and the small, chubby cheeks, and the tiny shaped nose that made up his daughter's face. He brought Kate close to him again, glad to have her in his arms. "I almost can't believe we've made it this far."

_Arms in the air_

"Me neither." She agreed.

_Care for you I will_

True, they had overcome so many obstacles to be standing there that day, looking at their child, knowing that there was nothing but good times ahead of them. Their road to happiness hadn't been an easy one, and together they had endured being seperated from one another, being tortured and harrassed by the Others, who played them against one another in return for what they wanted. Aside from that, Kate had suffered two miscarriages before she could look upon her child for the first time, and although she still mourned for her lost babies, her newborn daughter made up for those that were lost.

"It's nice to have something this real that we can share." She mused aloud, burying her head into the grove of Jack's shoulder which she knew fit her head perfectly.

He picked up her hand in his, bringing it to his lips, and placing a kiss onto the golden band that he had placed there two years and fifteen days ago. No matter what life had in store for him now, his girls would always make it better.

_Can I have a picture of you tonight?_

_Keep it with me always in my mind_


End file.
